vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Just Be Friends
Just Be Friends ist ein Song von Dixie Flatline und wird von Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Just be friends ''ist nicht nur Megurine Lukas bekanntester Song, sondern auch gleichzeitig die bekannteste Arbeit von ''DixieFlatline. Eine Antwort Lied, Answer, wurde auf dem Anime Expo 2012 vorgestellt und am 27. Juli 2012 auf Nico Nico veröffentlicht. Die Story ist drei Jahre nach dem Original Song und zeigt wie das Mädchen sich weiterentwickelt hat. Lyrics Japanisch= Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends... 浮かんだんだ　昨日の朝　早くに 割れたグラス　かき集めるような これは一体なんだろう　切った指からしたたる滴 僕らはこんなことしたかったのかな 分かってたよ　心の奥底では　最も辛い　選択がベスト それを拒む自己愛と　結果自家撞着（どうちゃく）の繰り返し 僕はいつになれば言えるのかな 緩やかに朽ちてゆくこの世界で　足掻（あが）く僕の唯一の活路 色褪せた君の　微笑み刻んで　栓（せん）を抜いた 声を枯らして叫んだ　反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は　なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを重ねてた偶然　暗転　断線　儚く千々（ちぢ）に 所詮こんなものさ　呟いた　枯れた頬に伝う誰かの涙 All we gotta do　Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do　Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends... 気づいたんだ　昨日の　凪いだ夜に 落ちた花弁　拾い上げたとして また咲き戻ることはない　そう手の平の上の小さな死 僕らの時間は止まったまま 思い出すよ　初めて会った季節を　君の優しく微笑む顔を 今を過去に押しやって　二人傷つく限り傷ついた 僕らの心は棘（とげ）だらけだ 重苦しく続くこの関係で　悲しい程　変わらない心 愛してるのに　離れがたいのに　僕が言わなきゃ 心に土砂降りの雨が　呆然（ぼうぜん）　竦然（しょうぜん）　視界も煙る 覚悟してた筈（はず）の　その痛み　それでも貫かれるこの体 ふたりを繋いでた絆　綻（ほころ）び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ　もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ 一度だけ　一度だけ　願いが叶うのならば 何度でも生まれ変わって　あの日の君に逢いに行くよ 声を枯らして叫んだ　反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は　なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを繋いでた絆　綻（ほころ）び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ　もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ これでおしまいさ (Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye) Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do Just be friends (Just be frien～ds)It's time to say goodbye Just be friends (～)All we gotta do Just be friends (～)It's time to say goodbye Just be friends |-|Romaji= Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say good-bye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends... ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni wareta gurasu kakiatsumeru you na kore wa ittai nandarou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa motto mo tsurai sentaku ga besuto sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku kono sekai de agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen wo nuita koe wo karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo futari wo kasanetteta guuzen anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni shousen konna mono sa tsubuyaita kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida ichido dake ichido dake negai ga kanau no naraba nando demo umarekawatte ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo koe wo karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo futari wo tsunaideta kizuna hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku sayonara aishita hito koko made da mou furimukanai de arukidasunda kore de oshimai sa (Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say good-bye Just be friends) (All we gotta do Just be friends) Just be friends (It's time to say good-bye Just be friends) Just be friends (All we gotta do Just be friends) Just be friends (It's time to say good-bye Just be friends) We should be, Just should be (All we gotta do Just be friends) We should just be friends (It's time to say good-bye) Just be friends |-|Englisch= Just Be Friends All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends. All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends. Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me. Just like a puzzle where I had placed every single piece. And now I don't know what to do- Now that I see what we're both moving to- Is this the point in time where we both prayed and hoped we'd be? Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart. The hardest choice would be the choice that tears us both apart. And now I know I can't ignore- All the feelings that I've felt before- I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start? Here in the world of ours that's slowly falling all around us We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do. Our happiness fading- And smiles evading- The truth within the lies. Now all I hear are screams between us resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind. Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line. At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time. So was it fate that brought us together only to remind us that love's not forever? I said, 'You know, that's how it goes.' 'That's just the way that life is.' So no regrets, baby don't fret. You know I hate to see you cry. Last Night a quiet moment helped me bring my thoughts around. No sense in picking fallen petals up from off the ground. This flower's past its bloom- And you know that we can both assume- Our time is gone, let's move along. It was never meant to be. Don't you remember the first summer it was all worthwhile? Every moment that we spent together made you smile. Arguments we won't recall- With no regard to how we felt at all- Our words were cruel we played the fool. The end is on out minds. And with every single day that passes slowly by us. There's nothing I can do, nothing I can do for us. I will always love you and I'll always think of you. But I have to tell you now. Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining. The clouds are remaining to drown me away from you. I'm driven, but I've had enough. Our broken heartache's still here. It seems that no matter what, it simply won't disappear. The bond between us has finally broken. There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart. Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart. Sayonara, it's the end. It is time to depart and we will never look back, my friend. Oh, this one time, just this one time. If I could make a wish upon a fallen star. If it came true, I'd stay with you. Always forever you and I together~ Now all I hear are screams between us resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind. Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line. At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time. The bond between us has finally broken. There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart. Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart. Sayonara, it's the end. It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend. Baby it's over for us now~ Just Be Friends~ Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Dixie Flatline